Hard to say I'm Sorry
by aurellia.jessica
Summary: Unconditional protection .


Hard to say " I'm sorry "

Write on : 14 Juni 2013

Length : Chapter

Pairing : Munakata/Homura

Character : K + Madoka Magica

Disclaimer : Not me

Language : Indonesia – English – Japan – Korea

.

.

**A/N : Yeboseyo , Minna-san ! (TuhcampuranKorea+Japan) . Ini fanfic pertama ak , ini fanfic sebenarnya dah lama tapi ya ak masih kurang pede aj untuk di post . Sorry kalau ngastik , ya ! Disini aku bikin cerita yang bahasanya ada 4 ( Ada Indo + Eng + Jap + Korea ) sorry :D . Aku juga disini gak buat cerita ini tokohnya hombreng alias homo , karena gw sendiri gak niat mau bikin fanfic yang tokohnya homo atau lesbian (sorrykalaunyindirye\^^/cumancurhat) . Nie juga cerita mirip sama 'Madoka Magica' -nya , sorry ya ..nanti semoga saja chapter keduanya beda (dijamin , kan temanya sama :D ) ! Dah lah , gak mau banyak omong lagi , give review aja ye .. Oh ya sama sorry juga kalau nama chapternya sama kaya nama-nama episode Madoka Magica (lagigakbisakepikiran) - (sorrywehterus-terusan-_-")multi-chap!  
**

.

.

**Prologue**

_Munakata Reisi .._

Kaulah lelaki yang sangat ramah dan satu-satunya teman lelaki pertama dalam hidupku ini . Bagiku kaulah segalanya . Kau selalu menemani ku dimana aku sedang bersedih . Bagiku kau adalah mata kehidupanku dimana aku bisa melihat cermin hidupku .

_Aku tak bisa mengubah takdir dan nasib mu_

Aku mengulang waktu ke masa lalu beberapa kali , tapi alhasil semuanya tidak sesuai yang ku inginkan . Kau tetap menjaga ku walau sebenarnya aku yang ingin menjagamu . Kau selalu melindungi ku walau sebenarnya aku yang ingin melindungi mu .

_Tapi bagaimana pun juga .._

_Aku tidak akan menyerah ._

_Membiarkan dirimu .. terlentang tak berdaya di medan perang _

_Membiarkan dirimu .. pergi tanpa izin _

_Karena .._

_Tidak peduli berapa kali aku akan mengulang , jika ini demi dirimu , aku tak apa jika harus terkurung di dalam labirin tanpa akhir ini ._

.

.

**Chapter 1 : _ Yume no Naka de Atta , You Na _**

_Beberapa minggu yang lalu .._

_Homura pun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kyubee . Kyubee tidak bergerak dan hanya terus menatap Homura , padahal homura sendiri menatapi Kyubee tajam ._

_"Kyubee .. katakan siapa yang akan kau bunuh lagi ? " Tanya Homura tajam_

_" Hmph .. kamu ini ingin tahu urusan seseorang saja " Ucap Kyubee_

_" Jawab aku atau ku tembak kau "_

_" Memangnya aku takut ? Aku mempunyai beberapa tubuh , kau tahu itu ? " Tanya Kyubee_

_Homura menghiraukan itu . " Jawab saja ! "_

_" Munakata Reisi "_

_" Eh ? Dare ? "_

_" ya .. Munakata Reisi .. kau tidak tahu , kan ? " _

_Homura hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah heran . " Aku tidak tahu dia siapa .. tapi katakan dimana dia tinggal -"_

_" Kalau kau berada disana bukankah berarti kau ingin menghalangi ku .. ? " Tanya Kyubee lagi  
_

_" Terserah ! Dimana dia tinggal ?! " Tanya Homura menekan _

_" Mitakihara .. city " Ucap Kyubee_

_Homura pun terkejut dan membelalak mata . Keringat dingin pun mengucur dari tubuhnya . " Dari mana kau tahu dia ? "_

_" Seseorang meminta ku untuk melakukannya , karena dia sangat perlu ketika Walpurgisnacht datang "_

_" Siapa dia ? "_

_Kyubee tidak menjawabnya . Dirinya hanya meloncat ke atas kardus , kemudian Kyubee berbalik ke arah Homura dan menjawabnya dengan polos ._

_" Ayahnya "_

_" Eh ? "_

_-end-_

_._

_._

In Reishi Dream ..

_Kucing putih bertelinga panjang meloncat dan berdiri disebelah Reisi . Reisi pun terkejut karena kakinya seperti di gelitik oleh seseorang . Reisi pun menurunkan kepalanya dan melihat ada kucing putih berdiri diatas sepatunya . _

_" Kau siapa ? "_

_" Aku penguasa dunia ini "_

_" Hmph ? "_

_" Ya .. aku yang melakukan ini semua .. dan aku yang mendatangkan monster itu -"_

_" Kenapa kau lakukan ini ? Padahal kau hanya kucing .. ? "_

_" Kucing ? Aku bukan kucing biasa ? .. "_

_" Dasar keparat ! " Desak Reisi_

_" Jadi .. kau ingin menjadi penyelamat seperti hero-hero di kalangan film remaja ? "_

_" Eh .. maksudmu jadi pahlawan ? " Tanya Reisi_

_" Yup .. Cara nya ucapkan saja keinginan -mu "_

_" Terus ? "_

_" Tapi ingat.. kau hanya bisa meminta satu saja keinginan mu , jangan dua .. -"_

_" Kenapa tidak ? "_

_" Satu harapan mewakili hidupmu .. kau tahu hidup hanya sekali , kan ? " Tanya Kyubee  
_

_Reisi terkejut dengan ucapan itu . " Terus .. sesudah itu ? "_

_" Kau akan menjadi pahlawan dan mempunyai kekuatan supernatural .. tapi sepertinya kau akan berbeda dari mereka-mereka "_

_" Maksudmu siapa mereka-mereka itu ? " _

_" Ya para hero-hero yang berkontrak denganku .. Karena kau anak dari Jin Habari , bukan ? "_

_" Y-ya .. matte , dari mana kau tahu nama Ayahku ?! Padahal ayahku sudah mati ?! "_

_" Haha .. aku tahu itu , aku tahu segala hal tentang rahasia manusia yang dia sembunyikan dalam-dalam "_

_" Sudahlah .. terus .. apa hubungannya jika aku anak dari Jin Habari ? "_

_" Ya .. kau tahu Jin Habari itu adalah Blue King , bukan ? "_

_" Ya .. " Jawab Reisi polos  
_

_" Siapapun yang memiliki darah King , akan menjadi penerus -nya .. dan kau adalah anak dari Preview Blue King , kau akan menjadi Blue King ketika kau berkontrak denganku .. -"_

_" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu .. tapi kenapa ketika aku berkontrak denganmu secara tiba-tiba aku jadi Blue King ? " _

_" Kau berbeda dari manusia lain , bahkan kau juga berbeda dari Hibari JIn " Ucap Kyubee_

_" hah ? "_

_" Kau memiliki talenta yang kuat dan hebat .. kau akan tahu nanti seketika kau sudah berkontrak denganku " Jelas Kyubee_

_" Akan tahu nanti ? "_

_" Berkontraklah denganku sekarang .. -kau manusia baik , kan ? " Tanya Kyubee_

_" Maksudmu ?! " _

_" Kau tak ingin melihat gadis itu mati begitu saja , bukan ? "_

_Reisi pun berbalik ke belakang dan melihat gadis berambut hitam sedang mencoba berdiri . Tubuhnya lusuh dan penuh goresan darah . Reiso terkejut akan gadis itu yang sepertinya dia sedang melindungi Mitakihara City ini dari monster ini dan tidak menyerah walau tubuhnya sudah luka parah begini . _

_" Munakata Reisi .. kau ingin menyelamatkannya ? " Tanya Kyubee_

_Reisi diam sejenak mencoba berpikir sembari memejamkan mata . Membuka lagi perlahan " Aku mau tapi .. -"_

_" Kalau begitu berkontraklah denganku .. " Ucap Kyubee_

_Reisi pun kembali menatap Kyubee . Dirinya seperti tidak percaya diri dan merasa gelisah . Ingin iya tapi takut , ingin tidak tapi takut menyesal membiarkan seseorang mati .  
_

_" Baiklah .. aku akan -"_

_Tiba-tiba Reisi mendengar teriakan gadis . Teriakan itu memotong ucapan Reisi ._

_" **JANGAN BERKONTRAK DENGANNYA !** " _

_" Eh ?"_

_end the dream ._

_.._

Reisi pun membuka matanya dan melirik kanan kiri . Semuanya normal , gak ada bekas reruntuhan .

" Apa ?! Mimpi lagi ?! Ahh .. sialan ! "

Homura pun berjalan memasuki kelas dengan anggunya . Dengan rambut hitam yang berlayang-layang dan wajah cantik yang mulus itu . Jalannya jadi mencari perhatian siswa bahkan guru sekitar sekolah ini . Dengan kecantikannya dan keanggunannya , Homura berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri didepan kelas . Menampakkan dirinya yang begitu tinggi , cantik , dan anggun itu kepada siswa di dalam kelas ini bahkan guru yang mau memperkenalkannya .

" Hmm .. Sekarang , perkenalkan dirimu " Ucap , guru Kimia kita sekaligus wali kelas ini

" Namaku Homura Akemi , senang bertemu dengan kalian " Ujar Homura sembari bertunduk hormat

Semua bertepuk tangan mendengar kesopanan Homura berbicara . Dengan kesopanannya , keanggunannya membuat mata-mata para siswa lelaki di kelas ini berapi-api atau biasanya tanda jatuh cinta itu . Hanya saja ada satu lelaki disana yang tidak peduli akan kedatangan _transfer student_ ini . Lelaki itu hanya menulis sesuatu yang sepertinya asal-asalan di bukunya .

pun menyahut namanya dan mendatanginya kedepan mejanya dengan wajah serem ..

" Munakata-kun .. kau dengar , tidak ?! " Teriak dengan tangan dipinggang

Munakata pun menoleh kedepan kelas , melihat tampang yang sudah kesal dan ingin marah . Ketika Reisi menatap Homura , gadis yang berdiri didepan kelas itu –Homura membalasnya dengan tatapan lagi . Tatapan mereka tidak tajam , karena lama kelamaan Homura menjatuhkan senyumannya yang begitu cantik kepada Reisi . Munakata pun terkejut dan membelalak mata, dirinya langsung menutup bukunya dan membuang wajah .

" _N-nice to meet y-you too_ " Ucap Reisi sedikit termalu-malu .

_' Oh jadi lelaki itu yang ingin diseret Kyubee ke masalah berkontrak .. ' Pikir Homura dalam hatinya_

_bahkan Reisi juga .._

_' Gadis itu seperti yang ada di setiap mimpi ku ' Pikir Reisi_

Homura tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya tersenyum kepada Reisi . Walau Reisi tidak menatap Homura . pun memotong pandangan mereka dengan berdiri diantara Reisi dan Homura . Homura pun langsung kembali ke wajah polosnya itu seketika dan Reisi langsung kembali menatap depan kelas .

" Okay .. tuliskan nama mu didepan , Homura-chan " Ucap

Homura pun mengiyakan kepalanya dan menuliskan namanya dengan huruf kanji kepada teman-temannya . Dengan anggun dia menulis namanya , jarinya lentik dan cara menulisnya rapih dan terbaca . Reisi langsung merasa dilema dengan hal ini , wajah nya langsung memerah .

Sesudah itu , Homura membungkuk lagi dan menjatuhkan senyuman lagi , kali ini ke semua teman-temanya dan . Tetapi tatapannya masih menatap Reisi yang menatap Homura memelas .

Karena ketidak sadaran saling memandang di pandangan pertama ini ..

" Akemi-san ? " Tanya

" Oh .. uhmm .. _gomennasai_ " Ujar Homura langsung sadar

.

Istirahat tiba ..

Homura sedang dikerumunin oleh 5 gadis dan 2 lelaki . Homura ditanya-tanya soal pribadinya oleh 5 gadis dan 2 lelaki ini . Homura menjawabnya anggun dengan polos dan datar .

" Akemi-san .. sekolah mana yang sebelumnya kau masuki ? " Tanya salah soerang gadis

" _Okinawa_ –" Jawab Homura

Tetapi Homura belum menjawab dengan komplit , seorang siswa cowo sudah menanyai hal lain . Sebenarnya ini yang tidak disukai Homura .

" Akemi-san .. ne nee.. rambut mu indah dan panjang , _shampoo_ apa yang kau pakai ? " Tanya seorang siswa lelaki

" A-aku .. –" Ucap Homura

Tetapi kali ini bukan dipotong oleh pertanyaan lain , tetapi oleh seorang lelaki berkaca mata datang kepada dan menyahut nama Homura . Sahutannya tegas dan terdengar , membuat Homura terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya . Mata Homura langsung terbina-bina dan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Munakata mendatanginya dengan senyuman .

" Homura-chan .. aku dengar kau ingin mengikuti klub OSIS . bukan ? " Tanya Munakata sembari mendekati dirinya ke meja Homura .

" Y-ya .. kau benar , Reisi-san " Ujar Homura sembari mengiyakan kepalanya

" sudah mengambil formulir dan memberikan foto copy –an akte kelahiran , dan prestasi sekolahmu sebelum memasuki _Mitakihara Senior High School ini_ ? " Tanya Munakata lagi

" Oh ya .. aku bawa berkasnya , tapi –" Ucap Homura

Homura pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas yang ia gantungkan disebelah mejanya , mengeluarkan map berwarna putih itu dan memberikannya kepada Reisi .

" Ini .. "

Munakata pun hanya menghela nafas dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya . Memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas sekolahnya . Homura hanya menganga sembari matanya terus menatap wajah Reisi cangguh .

" Bukannya aku menolak , Homura-chan .. tetapi kau harus memberikannya secara langsung dan tatap muka kepada divisi kesiswaan .. –" Ujar Munakata

Munakata pun menarik tangan Homura keluar dari kelas . Sebelumnya ia meminta izin kepada teman-temannya yang tadi sedang mengelilingi Homura untuk meminjam Homura dulu dengan melambaikan tangannya .

" _Minna-san_ .. maafkan saya, aku harus meminjam Homura-chan dulu keruang OSIS .. dah –" Ucap Reisi langsung keluar kilat seperti _ghost rider_

" Uwaaa .. Reisi-san " Teriak Homura histeris

5 siswa gadis dan 2 siswa cowo itupun hanya menatap mereka walaupun mereka sudah hilang .Tiba-tiba mata 5 siswa gadis itu langsung berapi-api dan badannya seperti dikelilingi aura setan . 2 siswa cowo itu pun berjalan ke depan 5 siswa gadis itu dan melihat wajah 5 gadis itu kesal dan ..

" Homura Akemi adalah musuh kita " Ucap 5 gadis itu bersamaan

" eh ? " pikir 2 lelaki itu bersamaan

.

.

Tangan mereka masih terus saling menggenggam . Wajah Reisi tampak polos dan datar , sedangkan wajah Homura memerah padam . Diri Homura mulai _gereget_ dan tampak membeku ketika Reisi menggenggam tangannya lembut dan tidak kasar .

" R-reisi-san .. " Ucap Homura kecil

" Kau bisa memanggilku Munakata " Ujar Reisi

" M-munakata .. –kun " Ujar Homura termalu-malu

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Reisi

" B-bukan .. nama mu .. sangat bagus .. ya .. luar biasa " Ucap homura

Munakata tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya terus berjalan .

" M-munakata –kun , _doushta_ ? " Tanya Homura

" Homura-chan .. " Ucap Reisi polos

" y-ya .. kenapa ? " Pikir Homura

Reisi pun berbalik badan dan mencium bibir Homura kecil dan lembut . Homura terkejut akan itu dan dia shock dengan aksi Reisi .

' Kenapa ini .. kenapa dia lakukan ini ?! ' Kejut Homura dalam batinnya

Dilepaskanlah ciuman itu , Homura menatap Reisi . Dilihatnya oleh Reisi , pipi Homura memerah dan matanya berbina-bina dan berkaca-kaca , lama kelamaan dia mengeluarkan tetesan air mata .

" M-munakata –kun .. " Desah kecil Homura

" Homura-chan .. ada hal yang ingin ku katakan .. –" Ucap Reisi

" Y-ya .. silahkan .. " Ujar Homura kecil

" Kau sukadiriku ? " Bisik Reisi di telinga kanan Homura

Homura terkejut dan membelalak mata . Pelukan Homura kepada Reisi semakin erat ketika Reisi membisikkan sesuatu yang menyentuh .

" A-aku .. "

Reisi pun tersenyum sinis .

" Hmph ? "

" Ya .. Munakata-kun .. aku cinta padamu .. melihat pandangan pertama kepadamu , aku jatuh cinta padamu –" Ujar Homura

" Maukah aku memiliki mu ? " Tanya Reisi kali ini lebih lembut

" P-pasti .. aku janji " Ucap Homura

" _Soshite _–"

" Mmm ? "

Reisi pun meneggakan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Homura .

" Siapa yang lebih penting bagimu ? Keluargamu ? Temanmu ? "

" K-kenapa .. kau bertanya seperti itu ? " Kejut Homura

" Kau tahu tentang _Walpurgisnacht_ , bukan ? " Tanya Reisi sinis

Homura terkejut dan membelalak mata . Diri-nya membeku dan grogi langsung .

" Y-ya .. kau , _Magi_ ? " Tanya Homura

_' Bodoh .. gue kan nge -motong percakapan Kyubee dan dia waktu itu .. jadi dia pasti bilang tidak '_ Ucap Homura dalam hatinya

" Aku bukan apa-apa dari yang kau tanyakan .. hanya saja aku sering melihat dirimu melawan walprugisnacht .. di setiap mimpi malam ku –" Ucap Reisi

_' Tuh kan .. eh , apa ?! Lihat gue melawan walpurgisnacht ?! T-tapi itu bukan sama sekali .. -'_

Homura kali ini terkejut yang benar-benar _shock level Tuhan_ . Matnya membebelalak dan mulutnya menganga . Tangannya semakin erat saja memeluk Reisi dan kali ini tubuhnya dingin . Reisi hanya menepuk kepala Homura dan mengelus rambutnya lembut .

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Reisi

" Munakata-kun –" Rilih Homura

" Ya ? "

" Bagiku lebih penting melindungi seseorang yang bagiku sangat penting untuk hidupku , dan seseorang yang sudah mengikuti apa kataku -" Ucap Homura polos dan pendek

" Siapa dia ? " Tanya Reisi

Homura tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di_ 'Board Chest'_ Reisi itu . Menghembuskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya . Reisi hanya menatapnya kosong dan tetap memeluk Homura . Tangan Homura pun berjalan ke pundak Reisi .

" Munakata-kun "

" Yes ? "

" Kau tahu arti _perlindungan tanpa pamrih_ ? " Ucap Homura

.

.

Jam istirahat selesai pun berdentang ..

Para siswa yang dikelasi Homura dan Reisi segera memasuki ruang ganti sesuai kelaminnya sendiri , mengganti bajunya ke baju olahraga . Jam ini adalah jam olahraga , dan hari ini adalah test lari dan bulu tangkis . Sesudah ganti baju , para siswa keluar ruang ganti baju dan keluar , berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah di belakang sekolah ini .

Homura pun datang lebih dulu, dirinya berdiri dibawah pohon sembari meratapi area disana . Polos dan datar sifatnya ketika ini .

'_Aku bukan apa-apa dari yang kau tanyakan .. hanya saja aku sering melihat dirimu melawan walprugisnacht .. di setiap mimpi malam ku ' ..._

_K-kau ..kenapa kau bisa langsung mengenali ku ? Padahal aku .._

PUKK ..

Homura terkejut ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seorang gadis , yaitu Sayaka dan Yukizome . Homura pun berbalik badan dan tersenyum ramah kepada dua temannya itu . Sayaka dan Yukizome pun membalas tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya .

" Nee .. _transfer student_ , aku Sayaka Miki .. salam kenal " Ucap Sayaka sembari menepuk pundak Homura beberapa kali

" Dan aku .. Yukizome Kukuri , salam kenal juga " Lanjut Kukuri sembari membungkuk

" Y-ya .. salam kenal juga " Jawab Homura

Tiba-tiba Munakata berdiri dibelakang Kukuri dan Sayaka . Munakata berdiri sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya dan tersenyum kepada Homura . Homura pun tersipu dan pipinya langsung memerah . Sayaka dan Kukuri bingung dan akhirnya mengibaskan telapak tangan Sayaka kedepan wajah Homura .

" Akemi-san , hey .. hey .. kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Kukuri

" Homura-chan ! " Teriak Sayaka

" Eh ? Iya .. kenapa ?! " Kejut Homura langsung _connect_

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Kukuri

" B-bukan .. hanya –"

Tiba-tiba Munakata menyela Kukuri dan Sayaka . Menarik tangan Homura dan merangkul pundak Homura . Sayaka dan Kukuri terkejut dan langsung membelalak mata dan wajahnya memerah .

" Munakata-san .. k-kau .. –"

" _**BERPACARAN DENGANNYA ?!**_ " Kaget Kukuri dan Sayaka bersamaan

Homura hanya membelak mata dan mencoba menjauhi jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan Reisi . Tetapi itu tak bisa karena Reisi terus menahannya .

" Ya .. itu salah ? " Tanya Reisi

" _**Argghhh !**_ " Kaget Kukuri dan Sayaka lagi , kali ini lebih histeris

" M-munakata-kun .. bisa gak jadi orang yang gak _comel_ ?! " Desak Homura

" Sudahlah , ayo .. semua orang sudah menunggu " Ucap Reisi menarik Homura berjalan ke lapangan dengan menggenggam tangannya lembut

" _Nee .. matte _! " Pinta Homura

Sayaka dan Kukuri hanya menatap mereka yang bagi Sayaka dan Kukuri itu impossible banget .

" _Masaka –_" Pikir Sayaka dan Kukuri dalam batin mereka bersamaan .

.

Test lari pun dimulai , Homura mendapat nilai rekor pelari terbaik di sekolah ini tingkat kelas 10 untuk putri , dan Reisi mendapat nilai rekor pelari terbaik di sekolah ini tingkat kelas 10 untuk putra . Mereka berdua memiliki kecepatan lari yang sangat dahsyat , seperti ghost rider . Homura dapat lari dari start sampai finish dalam waktu 3 menit 10 detik untuk 4 putaran, sedangkan Reisi 2 menit 55 detik untuk 4 putaran juga .

Sesudah jam olahraga selesai , siswa-siswa yang dikelasi oleh Homura dan Reisi memasuki ruang ganti baju , mengganti bajunya ke seragam sekolah , dan kembali memasuki kelas . Sesudah di kelas, membuka laptop mereka masing-masing dan menunggu guru datang . Homura duduk di paling depan sedangkan Reisi dibelakang pojok . Se-ulur menunggu guru datang , Homura berjalan menuju tempat duduk Reisi .

" Munakata-kun " Panggil Homura

Munakata pun menoleh kearah Homura dan tersenyum . " Iya .. kenapa ? "

" Kau tahu tentang _Kyubee_ ? "

" Siapa ? "

" Kucing putih yang -"

" Oh .. aku tahu kucing putih bermata pink itu ya .. memangnya kenapa ? "

Homura semakin dekat kepada Reisi . Akhirnya mereka saling menatap dan jaraknya sangat dekat .

" Kau tidak diminta untuk jadi _Magi_ , bukan ? " Tanya Homura

" Oh .. maksudmu dijadikan _kontraktor _.. iya sih tapi –"

" Munakata-kun .. "

" Hmph ? "

" Jangan " Ucap Homura pendek dan polos

Munakata hanya mengangkat alisnya dan mencibir . Sedangkan Homura menjatuhkan tatapan tajam kepada lelaki ini .

" Kenapa jangan ? "

" Karena .. –"

" Hmph ? "

" Aku ..aku .. aku ingin melindungi mu dari -nya "

" Homura-chan " Kejut Reisi

Reisi pun menggenggam tangan Homura dan mencium tangan Homura . Homura terkejut dan kali ini dia memerah padam lagi .

" Homura-chan .. apa yang membuat kau ingin melindungiku dari kucing itu ? " Tanya Reisi

" Aku suka dirimu .. " Ujar Homura

" Terus ? "

" Ya .. aku menyukai dirimu itu , aku sudah mengenal sedikit dirimu dari Kyubee .. karena itu tadi aku tiba-tiba tersenyum kepada kau ketika aku pertama masuk kelas ini dan memperkenalkan diriku " Jelas Homura

" Kau itu aneh ya " Ujar Reisi

" Munakata-kun "

Reisi tidak menjawab tetapi dia menatap Homura .

" Aku .. aku ingin kau ingin terus hidup "

" Eh ? "

.

.

A/N : Give review ! Sorry kalau bad T_T , lagi malam nulisnya .. (wajarlahdahngantuk:D)


End file.
